


Dead Meat

by DoctorBane



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBane/pseuds/DoctorBane
Summary: Nobody holds out on Toni Cipriani. No one.





	Dead Meat

As Toni drove to the delicatessen, he thought back on what his Ma said through her car window.  
"Casa may be a bit strange, but he's got guts to cross a Cipriani! If only you had his guts, Toni." And she had driven away, leaving him to stew in his anger. No - anger wasn't the right word. It was something cold and black, and its presence indicated to Toni that Casa was dead meat.

He parked the stolen wheels outside the deli that Casa owned. His own mother hated him, he'd always been a disappointment to her, he knew that even if he took care of this fat fuck Toni's ma would hate him. Yet Casa wasn't paying his protection money, so he had to go. And since Toni was feeling like shit, he'd make Casa beg like a little bitch.  
He walked through the door. Casa, a great blob of a man, looked up as Toni came in. "Hey Toni, how's it going?" he exclaimed, a hint of nerves in his voice.  
"Casa, we gotta talk. Let's go somewhere a little more private," Toni ordered, leading Casa to the car waiting for him.

As Toni pulled away, Casa immediately started asking where they were going and what it was about. Toni remained silent, even when Casa correctly deduced that it was about the money and how he needed more time to get it. Then he started asking if Toni's ma still liked the spicy Sicilian sausage, and how he could keep some set aside for her at the deli.

When they pulled up at the sawmill, Casa got even more uneasy. By the time they were in the main saw room, Toni was about ready to blow his own brains out.  
"Shut up and stand here!" Toni snapped, pointing at the space under the main saw blade.  
"Okay Toni, just don't mess with the controls- AAAAAAAHH!" The last part was in response to Toni switching on the blade, causing Casa to run away. Toni grabbed a fire ax and followed. 

For such a big man, Casa could run fast. Adrenaline could make people do crazy things. Not that it helped much. When Toni got Casa with the ax, he just kept swinging it, watching as Casa grew more unrecognisable. Luckily, Toni already had a plan for disposing of the body. For the plan to work, the body had to look nothing like a human's.

After he'd hacked it to pieces, Toni got rid of the remains of Casa's clothing. Then he dragged the bits of body out to a van parked outside - some dumbass had left the keys in it.

Just as he drove away, Toni could here the telltale sounds of sirens. Someone must have heard the commotion and squealed to the cops. He sped away from the mill, the mutilated body rolling crazily in the back of the van, heading toward's Casa's deli.

"Whoah, what zoo did we knock off this time?" the young man in the apron said, looking in the back of Toni's van. "Don't worry, I don't wanna know. It looks great, we'll take it! This'll make a lot of customers very happy," he said as he gave Toni a wad of bills.

As Toni walked back to his apartment, he couldn't help but grin at how his Ma had bemoaned Casa's guts. Well, she wished Toni had had them. And he had had them, quite literally, in his hands.  
"It's poetic," Toni thought, as he went to bed.


End file.
